Amor en el Campo de Batalla
by Ozanai
Summary: Astrid hacía de cada encuentro un campo de batalla. Este One-Shot participa del reto temático de agosto "Hiccup y Astrid" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk".


**Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Son de DreamWorks y Cressida Cowell****.**

**Aviso: Este fic participa del reto temático de agosto "Hiccup y Astrid" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"**

* * *

**Amor en el campo de Batalla**

Los primeros rayos del sol acariciaban las copas de los árboles, filtrándose entre las verdes hojas. El césped era levemente iluminado por la luz solar. Los pájaros volaban de rama en rama, cantado alegremente.  
El amanecer en Berk no era tan impresionante como la vista del atardecer, pero sí era un espectáculo digno de admirarse. Aunque no todos los vikingos se detenían a maravillarse con algo así.  
Astrid Hofferson, por ejemplo. Solía madrugar, preparada para entrenar por unas horas en el bosque que colindaba con el pueblo, acompañada únicamente por su fiel hacha. Se alejaba lo suficiente, evitando ser molestada por los chicos tontos, o que los demás miembros de la patrulla anti-incendios le estorbaran. No, claro que no, ella prefería la tranquilidad que le confería arrojar su arma a los firmes troncos de madera, al barbullo que ocasionaban los adolescentes que entrenaban en conjunto por los alrededores de Berk.

Esa mañana era especial, faltaba poco para iniciar el entrenamiento para matar dragones, y se esforzaría al doble en sus lanzamientos. Astrid se encontraba ansiosa por demostrar sus capacidades, por hacer valer su apellido y mantener el orgullo y estatus del clan Hofferson. Ella, a sus catorce años de edad, ya se colocaba entre los nuevos reclutas que ingresarían al ruedo próximamente.

Astrid se adentró un poco más en el bosque, buscando mayor privacidad y árboles más resistentes. Se sentía orgullosa de ver algunos cuantos trozos de madera al andar, producto de su habilidad con el hacha. Caminó tranquilamente entre rocas y ramas caídas hasta que llegó a un claro bastante espacioso. Sonrió ladinamente; eso le ayudaría a mejor el tiro a distancia.

Un ligero silbido inundó el lugar, rompiendo la tranquilidad y el silencio. La afilada hacha rompía el trayecto del viento; al ser lazada producía un sonido bajo, resultado del metal golpeando con fuerza a la corriente de aire. Astrid conseguía incrustar de un tajo el arma en el tronco, y, pese a la distancia, ésta lograba una fina abertura en la madera.  
Ella adoraba esa rutina. Madrugar, entrenar para ser la mejor guerrera, destazar unos cuantos árboles, perfeccionar el manejo de su arma; lo mejor: pronto se adjuntarían sus lecciones para matar dragones.

Hiccup Haddock, un vikingo poco común, era, probablemente, el único habitante en Berk que se deleitaba con las vistas que regalaba el horizonte. No es que fuera madrugador (prefería dormir, con la esperanza de crecer y dejar de ser un bajito pescado parlanchín), pero los días en que el sueño lo abandonaba a tempranas horas, convencido de que por más que lo intentara ya no podría volver a dormir, se embarcaba en un pequeño paseo matutino, disfrutando del clima helado y las luces del amanecer.

Su padre, en un desesperado intento porque aprendiera algún oficio, le asignó un trabajo en la fragua desde temprana edad. Gobber, su maestro y único amigo en el pueblo, era el herrero de la tribu, y quien le enseñaba el arte de trabajar allí.  
Con el tiempo Hiccup había comenzado a dominar el manejo de los utensilios necesarios. Algunos aún le representaban dificultad para sostenerlos o ser cargados. No era una labor tan arriesga y emocionante como el cazar dragones, o las actividades de la patrulla anti-incendios, sin embargo, y es algo que no diría en voz alta, le parecía que la herrería le daba mayor libertad a su espíritu creativo. Sí, un rasgo muy vikingo, si le preguntan.

Esa mañana, habiendo despertado antes de lo acostumbrado, decidió explorar un poco por los alrededores.  
Caminó a paso lento hacia el bosque, cuidando de no llamar la atención (no es como si los aldeanos en sí lo notaran mucho). Se adentró en las profundidades de la vegetación, buscando algún punto tranquilo para poder dibujar a gusto.  
Llegó a un claro pequeño, donde los rayos iluminaban el césped. Hiccup decidió resguardarse detrás de una enorme piedra, así evitaría ser visto por algún curioso (en caso de que alguien decidiera vagar por el bosque). Cuando se hubo sentado sacó la libreta café de su peludo chaleco.

Hiccup tenía habilidades con el dibujo, era lo que le permitía bocetar sus inventos. Probablemente era la única cualidad que no cambiaría por destrezas para cazar dragones. Porque en Berk, matar a un dragón lo era todo, y eso le permitiría ser parte de su tribu. Al fin lo aceptarían como uno de los suyos. Dejaría de ser la vergüenza de Stoick, el líder de la aldea y, su padre.  
Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios, él solo deseaba que… bueno, quería dejar de estar solo.

Escuchó pasos ligeros, que se detuvieron a mitad del claro (según sus cálculos). Alguien bufó a sus espaldas, el sonido del metal incrustándose en madera fue lo siguiente que escuchó. Hiccup tensó el palito con carbón que sostenía, estrujándolo entre los largos y delgados dedos. El verde de sus ojos brilló con conmoción, impresionado; reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

Astrid continuó acribillando los árboles, su puntería era certera y mortal. Ella realmente disfrutaba entrenar a solas. Soltaba pequeños sonidos de guerra, que en el campo siempre eran de ayuda.  
Otras de las habilidades que había logrado desarrollar con el entrenamiento era la escucha. Astrid poseía un oído privilegiado, le permitía estar al pendiente en el momento de la lucha, ella se sentía muy orgullosa de ello, ya que así no solían tomarla desprevenida.

Fue eso lo que le alertó, sus sentidos se agudizaron y ella afirmó el agarre en su arma. Concentró su atención en las resonancias de su alrededor. Un jadeo, bajo, nervioso… casi imperceptible, en realidad. Estuvo a punto de dejarlo pasar, creyendo que sería algún animal del bosque, girando el cuerpo hacía el próximo árbol, hasta que lo oyó de nuevo. Reconoció el ruido: madera trozándose y una inhalación sofocada.

Se encaminó a paso lento y silencioso hacia el conjunto de piedras que se hallaban detrás, convencida de que los sonidos procedían de ahí.  
Trepó por la enorme roca, preparándose para atacar. Escuchó una respiración pesada, no pensó, solo saltó. Con el hacha por delante, y un grito de guerra, se abalanzó sobre su presa. Fue capaz de desviar ligeramente el arma ante el alarido que escapó de su víctima. Falló a propósito.  
El delgado cuerpo que la recibió en el impacto la descolocó por unos segundos, era una calidez desconocida por ella.

El rostro de Hiccup se encontró a centímetros del suyo. Astrid contuvo la respiración, demasiado anonadada por la situación. Su hacha, clavada en el pasto, rozaba la cabeza de Haddock, quien le miraba con los ojos desorbitados y los labios entreabiertos.  
Astrid sintió un latigazo de vergüenza, siendo remplazada rápidamente por la ira.

Paralizado, y con el corazón en la boca, Hiccup encontró dolorosamente atractiva a Astrid. Con el ceño fruncido y los azules ojos chispeantes, una mueca de disgusto enmarcaba sus rasgos. Incluso con los rayos acariciando su silueta, con sus cabellos más dorados y destellantes, se veía molesta; furiosa, en realidad. Peligrosamente bonita. No supo identificar que le asustó más, el brazo que lo acorralaba (y que podría soltarle un poderoso puñetazo en cualquier momento) o la afilada arma que rozaba su oreja izquierda (lo suficientemente letal como para decapitarlo). Ninguna opción le parecía muy atractiva.

Astrid fue la primera en reaccionar, moviendo ligeramente las rodillas, golpeándole los costados en el proceso. Clavó la mano en el pecho del castaño, haciéndole daño al recargar su peso.  
Hiccup jadeó involuntariamente. Si tenía que escoger entre morir a manos (o garras en este caso) de un dragón, o ser asesinado por la furia de un Hofferson… él se entregaría gustoso a la chica. Eso y que, estaba seguro, no podría escapar del vergonzoso momento, su cuerpo no le respondía.

Una patada en la pierna izquierda fue lo que recibió. Astrid se encontraba totalmente erguida, mirándole de mala manera. Estiró las manos hacia abajo, Hiccup cerró los ojos con fuerza, augurando un estrangulamiento. Moriría asfixiado. El filo del hacha rozó sus cabellos. Degollado, entonces.  
Cuando Hiccup logró reunir el coraje para abrir los ojos, dispuesto a disculparse por interrumpir, ella se había marchado ya.

_Astrid 1 – Hiccup 0_

•••

Berk debía defenderse, acabar con la amenaza de los dragones, según Stoick, el líder. Los grandes y fieros guerreros emprendieron la búsqueda del nido, decididos a acabar con ellos.  
Sólo unos cuantos se quedaron en la aldea. Gobber, el herrero, había sido uno de ellos, por órdenes del jefe. Debía preparar a los nuevos reclutas. Hiccup se encontraba entre ellos, sorprendentemente.

Era el segundo día de entrenamiento y Astrid sentía que lo estaba haciendo mal. No se encontraba satisfecha con su desempeño del día anterior. No, ella tendría que hacerlo mejor que eso.

Concentrada en desplegar sus habilidades de sigilo y lanzamiento, se desplazó con cautela por la pista de entrenamiento, revisando a cada vuelta que daba por los pasillos. Ignoró a Snotlout, que se le había pegado en el camino. Buscó el momento ideal para sorprender al Deadly Nadder, silenciosa para no ser detectada y… ahí estaba Hiccup, haciendo más ruido del necesario, empeñado en obtener más información sobre los Night Fury ¿En serio, en ese momento?  
Logró hacerlo callar con señas, instándolo a seguirlos. Mala idea. El dragón los descubrió por el escándalo que montó el chico. Ella hubiera logrado hacer algo, golpear al dragón, por ejemplo, si el torpe de Snotlout no le hubiera estorbado, evitándole un certero lanzamiento de hacha hacia la bestia.

El Deadly Nadder la perseguía por el improvisado laberinto, ella buscaba la manera de tomar ventaja, corriendo a toda velocidad entre los muros de madera. Y, por supuesto, a Hiccup solo se le ocurría continuar con sus preguntas.  
Supo que el fin estaba cerca cuando el dragón comenzó a derribar el laberinto. La adrenalina le permitió impulsarse, al menos lo suficiente para saltar los muros, evitando ser mordida.

El recuerdo del momento vergonzoso en el claro la azoró. Desconcentrándola por unos segundos.  
Una parte de ella temió decapitarlo al caer. Hiccup en realidad no le molestaba, incluso podría pensar que era un chico simpático, matarlo no estaba en sus planes. Aun así, Astrid no era tonta, y sabía que de no tomar distancia, su meta se vería plagada de todos los problemas que él representaba.

Se lanzó en picada, gritándole al chico que se interponía en su camino, cayendo justo encima de él.  
Lamentablemente su hacha quedó incrustada en el escudo que sostenía Hiccup. Quien, por cierto, le miraba atemorizado, disculpándose por estar ahí. Si un enorme dragón no se encontrara detrás de ellos, Astrid podría haber sentido un poco de simpatía por él (después del enojo, por supuesto). Desafortunadamente ella no tenía tiempo para analizar la situación, ni prestar atención a los comentarios extraños de los gemelos Thorston. El dragón se escapaba y a Hiccup solo se le ocurría enredar sus piernas con las suyas. Cosa en la que no debería estar pensando. Incluso le tocó el hombro, invadiendo su espacio personal. Turbándola.

"El hacha, Astrid. Saca la maldita hacha"

Estaban a mitad de un entrenamiento, y a él se le daba por montar una escena de amor.  
Ella no se iba a detener a pensar en las sensaciones que experimentó con ese contacto. Molesta por todas las dificultades que le estaba ocasionando, decidió que debía vengarse un poco, demostrar que ella era la que mandaba. Con el pie en la cara de Hiccup, y empujando con más fuerza de la necesaria, logró arrebatarle hacha y escudo.

A pesar de que consiguió golpear y desestabilizar al Nadder, una sensación de disgusto la embargó. ¿A qué estaba jugando Haddock? Esto era grave, y él debía empezar a tomárselo con seriedad. Hiccup sería el próximo líder de Berk, y solo se le ocurría jugar a no dañar a los dragones, ¿y el pueblo qué? Su deber estaba con su gente.

Después del pequeño arrebato que tuvo en la arena (y del que no se arrepentía), decidió meditar su situación. Quizá le gritó con un poco más de dureza, pero él tenía que reaccionar.  
Sus pensamientos se desplazaron a la escena que habían montado. Era la segunda vez que le sucedía, y con Hiccup. Bufó inconformemente, no le gustaba como pintaban los próximos días. Optó por hallarle el lado divertido. Sonrió discretamente, con orgullo y petulancia. A su parecer todo era claro, ella seguía al mando.

_Astrid 2 – Hiccup 0_

•••

Las noches en Berk eran de un frío devastador, sin embargo la iluminación era preciosa. La luna brillaba en lo alto, alumbrando las calles del pueblo, filtrando su luz entre las casas.  
Desde que la guerra con los dragones había finalizado, el pueblo podía dormir en paz, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de un sueño reparador.  
¿Cómo habían logrado la paz con aquellas bestias? Hiccup Haddock era la respuesta.  
El muchacho no solo había derribado a un Night Fury, él lo había domado. Vikingos montados en dragones, una verdadera locura.

Los Berkianos agradecían enormemente la era de paz que Hiccup había traído a la aldea.  
La época en la que el retoño de Stoick se encontraba maravillando a todos en el ruedo de entrenamiento se había alejado hace ya tanto tiempo. Aquellos días en que los reclutas deseaban asesinar frente a todos a un enorme y salvaje dragón.  
Algunos recordaban con alegría y risas la pequeña escena que habían protagonizado Astrid y Hiccup. Los gemelos disfrutaban especialmente rememorar ese día. Solían preguntarle con malicia al chico sobre el sabor de la suela del zapato de Astrid, y él los despachaba mandándolos a cuestionar a Snotlout.

Años después, Astrid encontró ciertas _ventajas _en el aterrizar encima de Hiccup. Él seguiría paralizándose bajo su cuerpo. Especialmente por las noches.

La habitación de la residencia Haddock se encontraba tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna, lo que le otorgaba un aire místico. Hiccup había apagado las velas por orden de Astrid, quien se encontraba abajo, buscando quién sabe qué cosa. Lanzó un suspiro derrotado. Ser jefe era extenuante.  
Caminó hacia la cama, sentándose en el borde. Miró su pierna de metal, reuniendo la fuerza necesaria para retirarla. Después de desprenderla, la arrojó descuidadamente con dirección al suelo, del lado que le correspondía dormir. Pensó en dejar caer su cuerpo contra el colchón (que no era más que un forro de lana relleno de cuero, idea suya, claro).

Hiccup continuó meditando por unos segundos, trazando planes para las futuras construcciones en el pueblo, repasando el itinerario para el día de mañana.  
Astrid no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, se abalanzó con destreza y precisión. Alardeando de sus habilidades de caza. Hiccup era la presa, y él siempre, siempre, caía ante el acecho de ella.  
Sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros. Astrid se había lanzado sobre Hiccup, acorralándolo entre su cuerpo y la cama, aprisionando las caderas masculinas con sus rodillas.  
Agradeció mentalmente el invento del colchón, de lo contrario el impacto habría sido más doloroso que… caer sobre césped, por ejemplo.

La miró embelesado, cautivado por el porte de vikinga orgullosa que siempre le había caracterizado. Con las sombras bailando entre su rostro, acariciándole los rasgos y la silueta. Peligrosamente hermosa.

―No sabes cuánto me alegra que no traigas tu hacha.  
―Puedo ir por ella, si quieres ―respondió casualmente, retándolo.  
―No, así estoy bien.

Hiccup ya no la miraba con miedo, dejó de pedirle perdón con los ojos como antaño. Ahora la observaba diferente, con anhelo. Seguía paralizándose ante el esbelto cuerpo de Astrid, jadeando por la sensación de las piernas esbeltas en sus costados; el miedo a ser brutalmente golpeado se había esfumado, dando paso a sensaciones totalmente distintas.

―Ya lo sé, esto te encanta ―soltó una risita ligera―. Especialmente si voy a atacarte.

Astrid, sin esperar una respuesta, besó sensualmente sus labios, mordiendo ligeramente, deslizando los dedos entre los mechones castaños. Hiccup supo que, inevitablemente, siempre que se encontrara a su merced iba a perder, abandonándose a las sensaciones que Astrid provocaba en él. Porque para ella era más que tener el control, ella hacía de cada encuentro un campo de batalla. Y un Hofferson nunca pierde.

Un ligero gemido escapó de sus labios, la lengua de Astrid le recorría con maestría y dulzura, depositando suaves y candentes besos en su cuello. Él podría haberse quedado inmóvil, dejándose hacer, embargado por la emoción del momento; la adrenalina pudo más. Acarició tranquilamente la cintura femenina, atrayéndola más hacia él, delineando formas imaginarias en la espalda de Astrid.

Hiccup era más lento que Astrid, prueba de ello era la facilidad con la que ella le acorralaba. No era la primera vez que pasaba, y él rogaba a Odín porque no fuera la última. Le encantaba perder, al menos en este campo.

_Astrid 5 – Hiccup 0_

* * *

Creo que lo dejo hasta aquí :P  
Realmente la idea vino a mí, como en un sueño (mentira).  
No sabía qué historia narrar para el reto, y tampoco sé cómo llegó ésta a mí, cuando me di cuenta ya la tenía (sólo que más pequeña), y el paso de los días la extendió un poquito más, decidí inscribirme, le di una pequeña última revisada y pues… ahí el resultado final.  
Siéntanse libres de comentar, preguntar, hacer observaciones (que si las comas, los puntos, acentos, nombres mal escritos, etc., etc.) o criticar (si la trama es muy floja, las personalidades, el vocabulario, shalalala), lo que deseen. Yo estaré muy agradecida de conocer su opinión.

Sin más, un enorme saludo.

¡Hasta la otra!


End file.
